


巴啦啦十车部分

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 谢怜：你为什么这么熟练？？？





	巴啦啦十车部分

**Author's Note:**

> 姿势清奇 含口交腿交和变相捆绑（。  
> 谨慎食用

谢怜在他怀里抬起头，盯着他形状略带冷硬的下巴，凑过去小口小口地啃咬起来。

 

那感觉实在难以描述，难忍的痒意中带着不容忽视的刺痛，拧成一股带着火花闪电的小鞭子，一下不接一下地抽在心脏上。

花城搂着谢怜往上挪了挪，靠着枕头稍微垫高了上半身，谢怜手腕还被捆着，那件已经皱巴巴的睡衣不方便脱下来，他也没了耐心，撕拉一声，随手将那几块可怜的碎布扔到一边。掐住谢怜腰部，扶着人在自己身上坐直，仰起头，自上而下和他对视。  
卧室里没开灯，柔顺的月光照进来，硬生生给那片可怖的皮肤镀上层旖旎的颜色，谢怜抬手捂住腹部，咬牙道你不是觉得恶心吗？

“绝对没有的事！”花城激动起来，手指猛地攥紧，在谢怜腰侧留下一长串红印。意识到这一点，飞快松开他，朝自己手掌哈气，搓得手心滚烫后再次捂回去，轻轻按揉起来。

花城平日对着谢怜连疾言厉色都很少有，此时却是称得上表情狰狞了，他几乎一字一顿地阴沉道：“恶心的是伤害哥哥的人。”

“所有伤害哥哥的人都该死。”他支起身体，像发过狠后眼睛湿漉漉的小狗，侧脸贴在谢怜心口最深最长的那道疤上，小心地蹭，“哥哥，都是三郎不好。”

谢怜一腔委屈和愤怒的火苗被对方湿哒哒的发狠撒娇兜头浇灭，有些呆然地抬手圈住胸前人的脖子，也不知道该说些什么，只是一声声软着嗓子唤他三郎。

“哥哥真好看。”花城亲亲他心口，语气无比认真虔诚。

 

“三郎不觉得害怕吗？”

“不觉得恶心吗？”

“花城？”

谢怜抬手咬开带子，扶着花城肩膀，将人缓缓推开。他再次跪直身体，手臂伸开，胸腹间的惨状在月光下一览无遗，他歪着头，近乎自暴自弃道：“你真的，不觉得恶心吗？”

花城面色仍是十分僵硬，语气急切道我永远不会允许任何侮辱性词语加在您身上！您怎么能这样对待自己！  
他眨眨眼，脸上划下一条水痕，鼻音深重道：“您是我的神明啊，您怎么、怎么能这样委屈自己呢？”

“那就证明给我看。”  
求你了。

谢怜忽然觉得自己高处对方一大截，还没来得及弄明白怎么回事，肚脐处便是一片细小的冰凉。  
他被花城钳住腰举了起来，膝盖悬空，双脚在软乎乎的床面上吃不住力，以一个要蹲不蹲的姿势虚虚跨在那人身上。腹部的疤被一条条仔细舔过，不知是不是重生过一次的皮肉会更加敏感，仅是这番舔弄，他就已经没了力气，身体撑不住地直往侧边倒。

“啊！”

花城举着他往前膝行几步，将谢怜抵在床帐柱上，赚挑那些颜色还算正常的皮肤又吮又咬。谢怜跪在圆床的碗沿部位，为了保持平衡，不得不松开紧攥着对方肩膀的双手，从后面抓住自己的脚腕，别过头，气喘吁吁地感受着秘密被彻底撕咬吞噬的快感。  
“三、三郎，我不行了，等一下……唔……等、啊！”他一声求饶卡在嗓子里，身前的人居然隔着薄薄一层布料亲吻他已经有了些反应的下身。谢怜慌忙腾出一只手去推他，花城温柔地格开他的手，轻笑了一声，谢怜听见他含糊说了句真可爱，登时羞得想钻到床底下。

花城又把人往上举了一点，谢怜身体早就麻了，软绵绵地任人摆布。双腿被举高，手臂被拉着反抱住身后的床柱，眼睁睁看着花城扛起他下半身，张口含住那块已经洇湿了的布料。  
谢怜瞪大了眼，一口气卡在嗓子里，咳了好几声才缓过来，花城沿着那柱状物反复舔弄。布料被弄湿后紧紧吸在十分敏感的皮肉上，被始于者的鼻息扰得丝丝发凉。他扭了扭完全悬空的腰部，对方会意地放下他的右腿，复又抬回来，着迷地舔弄他的膝盖窝。

“哥哥，你想好了吗？”

你他妈居然还敢问！谢怜羞得眼角都红了，心说都到这一步了你要是停下，我他妈绝对咬断你好吗！  
内心翻江倒海，脑子里的小人帕瓦罗蒂三重唱余音绕梁，他点点头，小声道：“我想要你。”

“想和、想和三郎做这种事。”

 

花城一瞬间几乎要以为，那些温情脉脉的日子不过一场黄粱。台子上血淋淋的少年人和泥地里打滚的乞丐同时睁开眼，声嘶力竭地叫他滚。  
又被掌心柔软细腻的温热感唤回意识，他心心念念的光明眼下无比温顺地由着他摆弄，随他每一道施予而发抖哼叫。  
他越来越分不清哪一个才是真实的，粗暴撕开最后一层遮蔽物时眼前一片血红，直到被近乎惨烈的叫声唤回意识，才发现他居然已经咬破那人会阴，正无比粗鲁地想要闯进去。

 

“哥哥？！哥哥！”花城忙退出来，谢怜身下原本浅茶色的小口已经泛起层层梅红，会阴处的血流下来，被那处的褶皱可怜巴巴吞下去，连大腿内侧都尽是青紫手印。他一条腿被花城架在肩上，另一条被弯折到腰侧，肌肉崩地有些痉挛，悬空的腰抖得能筛黄豆，整个儿人却仍是乖巧地反抱着床柱，紧闭着眼睛，害怕又乖顺。

花城忙不迭将人放下来满满揽进怀里，又亲又舔地好一通安抚，谢怜缓过劲儿来，眼底的水光越发潋滟，眼尾粘了抹淡红，端的是一片春情无边。

“三郎？”他曾误打误撞参观过权一真的小影库，对同性间的亲密事有点了解但也不多，因此只是有些疑惑地望着他，一副任性地懵懂模样。  
“弄痛哥哥了，三郎该死，三郎带哥哥去洗澡好不好？”  
谢怜有些茫然地喘了一下，道：“我没事啊，三郎不想继续了吗？”  
花城说我会害哥哥受伤的，我现在带你去洗澡，等我收拾一下。他急慌慌地就要下床，脸色发白，瞳孔收缩得厉害，仿佛急于逃离什么可怕的东西。

 

“可是我想要三郎，三郎已经答应了啊。”谢怜攥住他手臂，他力气很大，在花城完全不敢反抗的前提下直接把人拖回来骑在身下，小心翼翼摸摸他冰凉的侧脸，柔声道，你在害怕什么，我不会觉得痛的，没关系。  
“你别害怕，我真的没事。”他剥掉花城的睡袍，俯下身吻了吻对方肌肉结实的胸膛。会阴处的细密伤口在那人腹肌上划出几道水红的印子，被他毫不在意地抹掉。

花城呼吸粗重，抖着手抓住谢怜，咬牙道我再给哥哥一次机会，哥哥还要继续吗？  
“是呀。”谢怜眯眼笑起来，两尾小勾子直接戳进对方胸膛，拉出团在里面的魂魄，轻飘飘地点燃。

 

“我以前对自己有种莫名其妙的自信，即使撞了南墙也不愿回头。”  
“可我现在不想撞南墙了，”他点点花城心口，“我想撞这个地方。”

 

花城表情仿佛坠在绵软香甜的梦里，好一会才呆呆道：“……可是我没准备套子……”

然后立刻回过神来，尴尬地恨不能咬舌自尽。

 

谢怜在他身上笑得直不起腰，连声说我要嘲笑你一辈子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，三郎太可爱了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！花城恼羞成怒，把人拉过来就是一通狠亲，谢怜边笑边扑腾，口水蹭了满脸，毫不怕死地道三郎你怎么这么煞风景哈哈哈哈哈哈哈、啊你干什么！  
他被再次托举起来，花城擎着他膝盖，把人端在面前，细细舔干净腿间残留的血迹，小声说哥哥可别后悔。谢怜撑着他身后的床板，战战兢兢担心自己会摔下来，猝不及防被拉开腿含住，登时压不住呻吟，哼哼哈哈叫个不停。

根本忍不住，实在太舒服了。全身肌肉都被迫紧绷，唯独被含住那一段放松得不行，忍了很久的液体颤颤巍巍往外渗，底下的囊袋被照顾到的时候，托住他的人还会腾出一只手给他打。

最后谢怜几乎是跪在他肩头交了出来，泄了气力直往下倒。花城拖住他后背把他翻了个面背对自己地跨坐，谢怜往前爬了几步，又被拖回去，花城紧贴在他耳边吞咽，末了悄声狡黠道哥哥的味道真好。谢怜捂着脸呜咽着叫他闭嘴，花城得便宜卖乖倒哥哥帮帮我好不好？

谢怜挪了挪臀部，那块抵着他的硬烫物件存在感实在是高的离谱了，他试图转过头，仿照之前花城的做法给他弄出来，却被猛地按住脖子压倒，大腿被那根该死的腰带绳捆住，花城把他摆成侧躺曲腿的姿势，谢怜扭过上半身搂住他脖子，花城挑眉道哥哥好可爱哦。

“乱说什、啊！三郎！！”

 

大腿内侧忽然被烫了一下，谢怜条件反射地想躲，被花城一把捉住，要他手抵在大腿前方。

那烙铁似的物件他在腿间反复抽插，顶进来的时候蕈头正好蹭到谢怜掌心，花城特地隔了段距离避开他会阴处的伤口。只要一低头就能看到那紫红的蕈头是如何在自己腿间狎昵，这实在太羞耻了，谢怜涨红了脸，声音不自觉带了哭腔。

“慢一点，三郎、慢……啊……嗯……”  
腿间一片滑腻，花城握住他再度勃起的下身，似乎想就这样给他打出来。谢怜几次想挪开手都被按住，花城贴在他耳边，哑着嗓子到真想把哥哥怎么下边这么爱哭，真想把哥哥就这么吃进肚子里。

谢怜已经敏感到了极点，一点荤话都听不得，呜咽一声，双眼翻白地射了。

花城将那份涂在他臀尖，抽出已经涨到极点的烙铁棍，小幅度地顶弄着紧张的穴口。谢怜哼的上气不接下气，高潮后的身体格外敏感，经这几下戳弄，穴口已经乖巧地含住了一点入侵者，正痉挛着吮吸那可怖蕈头渗出的液体。

“别、三郎……三郎……”谢怜哆哆嗦嗦地伸手摸了摸身后虎视眈眈的物件，花城握住他的手，指缝相贴地就着这个姿势撸了一会儿，射在他后腰上。  
别怕，花城解开腰带绳，蹭过去吮他腰窝，谢怜出了一身的汗，腿间臀部后腰全是粘腻的液体，随着男人的舔舐微微发抖。

 

花城把他翻过来，仔细检查了腿间和会阴，反复亲他磨红的细嫩皮肤。谢怜被他抬着腿，酸软得不行，又觉得这小王八蛋实在太能发腻，忍不住催他快点。

“这可是哥哥自己说的，”花城挑眉，抹了把他下身的液体涂在后穴，“要不要喝点水？”  
谢怜：“……”这仿佛交换结婚戒指时突然问对方你想不想吃口香糖的既视感是怎么回事？？？尴尬到爆了好吗？？？

 

很快他就没力气再走神了。

 

花城的指节沾着不知道是哪一方的体液探进来，乍被入侵的穴口绞得死紧，花城只得抽回手搂着他换了个姿势，在谢怜腰下垫了枕头，把人翻折到膝盖快要贴到耳朵的程度，握住他腿根，埋头下去。  
谢怜尖叫起来，受不住地想加紧双腿，却只是把那颗肆意妄为的头颅更加挤向可怜兮兮的部位。他只能伸手抱住自己的小腿，脸紧紧贴上去，一声不叠一声地喘。  
下身的穴口早就兴奋到高热充血的程度，花城微凉的舌头贴上来，穴口当机立断背叛主人意志，热情地迎上去。花城舔了一会放开他，这次终于能顺顺当当伸进一根手指，不待谢怜缓口气，便旋转着手指，搅得穴口更加软烂。  
第二指探入的时候谢怜迷迷糊糊感觉自己似乎又硬了，伸手一摸，被下身的热度惊得清醒了几分，很快又在体内剪刀式的扩张中昏沉下去，除了呜呜的哼叫再也讲不出其他句子。

他舒服得软成一滩春水，在花城终于挺进来的时候茫然瞪大了眼，哀哀地叫，探出舌头向不断进犯他的人索吻。

 

顶弄似乎是无休止的，谢怜被弄得失去意识，又在几乎焚身的热潮中醒过来。完全不知道花城到底拉着他做了几轮，只感觉下身烫得要命，一股说不清道不明的酸麻沿着脊椎在体内蔓延。

他慢吞吞伸手摸了摸下腹，在不断地轻微鼓动间咯咯轻笑出声。花城一个挺身狠狠扎在他最深处，咬住他喉结抵着内壁，一滴不漏地射在里面，谢怜无意识抽了抽四肢，呜咽一声，再次没了知觉。


End file.
